Mighty Magiswords: Fusion Wars Parts 1-2
by Frozarburst
Summary: Just a day after Quest for Knowledge, Glori manages to escape the Academy Detention Room and steal the confiscated Magiswords and the Knowledge Magisword from Vambre and Prohyas Warrior. Using the Blade of Combination, it is up to the two warriors along with Familiar, Bimm, Cattus, Cyrus, and Simone to stop Glori from becoming a monster and purging the planet of all life.
1. Mighty Magiswords: Fusion Wars Part 1

Last time on Mighty Magiswords…

The class of the Adventure Academy have defeated the traitorous Glori and retrieved the Knowledge Magisword from her possession.

 **Glori** watching **Vambre and Prohyas** from inside the Detention room: I'll show you who's the wannabe! I'll outdo you, if it's the last thing I outdo! (Kicks chair and gets startled by monster) ! (Runs away) WAAGH!

Cattus flies into the wall against his back and looks at his 1st place trophy.

 **Cattus** with glee: I won!

Glori keeps running from the griffin, eventually hiding in a random closet in the hallway after it smashed the classroom door down. Glori fearfully crouches behind the equipment in the room, noticing that the light inside is still turned on.

 **Glori** turning off the lights: If that monster sees me, it's lights out, literally for me. (Hatches an idea) Wait. Lights out! Vambre and Prohyas will eventually have to rest, and I know just where they live. And when I get there, I'll snatch all the Magiswords and return them here! The school can thank me later, but I'll at least have enough Magiswords to outdo their own! (Somehow, lightning bolts start booming above her) HAHAHA! HAAAHAHAHAA! HAAHAA- (Hears chirping)

Glori looks down beneath her and picks up a cracked egg with a bird that has "Idea" written on its wings.

 **Glori:** I'm not even gonna question it. (Grins) Just accept it.

Outside the game field, Cattus meets Familiar, Bimm, Vambre, and Prohyas while they carry the many confiscated Magiswords with the Knowledge Magisword.

 **Cattus:** It is great to have company with you two.

 **Bimm:** Yeah. We don't really have anything else to do today.

 **Familiar:** I kinda like to go with the flow until something happens. We just fought that Glori chick, and I'm starting to remember back when Vambre and Prohyas kept messing up in class.

 **Cattus:** That we know of. But they earned that Magisword and proved us wrong earlier. It unfortunately doesn't have what we desired, but it did help us learn from each other while searching for it. I believe there's value in that more than what the Knowledge Magisword could do.

 **Bimm** looking at **Cattus** with a very beautiful and shy expression: Well, considering what it does, I guess you're right about that. I really enjoyed being with you guys again...

Both Bimm and Cattus give a bonding stare at each other for what feels like an hour while Familiar waves his hand between them trying to get their attention.

 **Familiar** examining **Bimm and Cattus** : Ok. Established shipping, confirmed. (Grins) Not that I have a problem with that.

 **Vambre:** Congratulations on your victory, Cattus!

 **Cattus** out of his stare holding his trophy: Oh, why, thank you! I've really prepared for a day like this to- (Sees all the Magiswords) Hey, are those the Magiswords from Cyrus' classroom?

 **Prohyas:** Oh yeah. We used the Knowledge Magisword to get them from Bunky.

 **Bimm:** Isn't that stealing?

 **Prohyas:** Yes. But let's put it this way. We're simply, _taking_ , back what was used before. After all, they were technically stolen from us. Riiight, sis?

 **Vambre:** Eyep! Now let's get out of here before someone else finds out about this! (Runs with Prohyas away from the schoolyard, accidentally falling off the school fist)

 **Vambre and Prohyas** falling down: GAAAAAAAAAAH! (Makes crater in the ground)

 **Vambre:** W-we're ok...!

 **Prohyas:** Forgot we couldn't do that!

 **Familiar:** I'm never gonna understand those guys.

Later at night, when Prohyas and Vambre are just about to go to bed…

 **Vambre:** Goodnight Prohyas!

 **Prohyas:** Goodnight Va- Oh shoot! We forgot to hide all the confiscated Magiswords!

 **Vambre** returning to the floor: Och! You're right! Quick! Get a broom and sweep them under the rug! Grup's on vacation, so we'll have to use what we've got!

 **Prohyas:** Right!

Both warriors get an individual broom and start sweeping the hundreds of swords underneath the rug in the corner near their front door before going back to sleep. Just an hour later when they're sound asleep, Glori peeps through the window and sneaks her way inside with a large sack. First, she comes over to the closet with the Knowledge Magisword and uses it to find and levitate all the other swords, making sure they don't make a sound. She simply walks out the door and slowly closes it, but somehow, an explosion sound effect goes off when she does, causing her to drop the sword pile when startled!

 **Glori** covering her ears: WHAT?! (Checks through crack in opened door)

 **Vambre** still asleep: ...What's that, honey? You wanna make an explosion with me? That sounds wonderful…(Starts snoring)

 **Glori:** Eeew…(Shuts door behind her)

Glori takes all the swords and later runs into an empty cave where no one can see her behind the bushes and trees in the forest.

 **Glori** taking out all the swords from the bag: Haha! I knew I could get the swords back! Those Warriors for Hire really weren't the smartest of the bunch! Now I can finally- (Sees a sword attached to Knowledge Magisword and tries to pry it off) Gu-hey! Let go! (Removes sword) You never did this sort of thing before when Vambre and Prohyas had you with them. Why me?! Wait. Maybe there's something I need to do to get it to react. If this didn't happen for the warriors, then it'll happen with me! (Starts combining the swords together) GAAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!

The Next Day…

 **Cyrus** walking around his classroom: And that's why we can't have nice things! Any questions?

 **Bimm:** No.

 **Cattus:** No.

 **Familiar:** Why are we here again?

 **Cyrus** opening the saddened closet: Anyway, those Magiswords have been stolen, and you said that Vambre and Prohyas had them?

 **Cattus:** Yes. That is correct. But it's understandable why they would do such a thing when they really deserved it.

 **Cyrus:** Yeah, yeah. I honestly don't blame them for doin that. But knowing them, I'd be more afraid of them losing the dang things to someone else like that Glori lady. She disappeared yesterday from the Detention Room and is probably tryin to steal all them swords again!

 **Frank** agreeing atop Cyrus' head: Bok bok!

 **Cyrus:** What's that? You hear two people runnin down the halls?

 **Frank:** Bok!

 **Cyrus:** Can't wait to see those fellas.

Immediately, Vambre and Prohyas slam open the door and scream

 **Vambre** and **Prohyas:** WE LOST OUR MAGISWORDS!

 **Cyrus:** And there it is.

 **Cattus:** That explains a lot.

 **Bimm:** You lost all the swords to Glori?!

 **Vambre:** We think so. How did you know that?

 **Familiar:** Professor just told us she escaped yesterday sometime after the game.

 **Cyrus:** Yes. And it seems two certain someone's got some explainin to do! Care to tell us why you decided to take the confiscated Magiswords from Bunky? (Leans towards the duo) Hmmmm?

 **Vambre and Prohyas** backing up: Hehe. Hee…

 **Vambre:** L-listen, we knew we took the swords away from you.

 **Prohyas:** Yeah. We feel real bad. Glori even took the sword we just earned! That makes us especially hurt.

 **Vambre:** So, at least let us help and figure out a way to stop her from causing anymore mischief.

 **Cyrus:** Actually girl, I get the feelin we can't. At least not like this. You didn't see it earlier, but with every confiscated Magisword, and the Sword of Knowledge in one place, they can combine with someone to turn them into a superpowered monster! Even I don't know how that's possible.

 **Frank** agreeing and flapping its wings: Bok bok!

 **Bimm:** You can become some sort of combiner with all the Magiswords?

 **Familiar:** Why didn't you teach us that before?

 **Cyrus:** Oh that? That wasn't a prerequisite.

 **Everyone** : Oh…

 **Cyrus:** And the only reason I never mentioned it to ya'll, was cause I was worried someone would try and perform this magic trick, and steal the Blade of Combination.

 **Prohyas:** Blade of Combination? Sounds like a McGuffin from a cartoon about robots and stuff.

 **Cyrus:** Oh, it's like that, alright! This thingamajig is so powerful, it can fuse more than one person with it at once. So much, you need only one Magisword to defend yourself with! I watched an entire village get decimated cause of that thing, and I can only imagine what something like that can do to someone else with no sense whatsoever!

 **Vambre:** Hold on. You saw a village get destroyed because of THAT Magisword?!

 **Frank** replying to **Vambre:** Bok bok bok bok!

 **Cyrus** with his hands on his hips: Yeah, I did! That's also how I learned about the whole thing. It being made with all the other Magiswords in the world, something about the Knowledge Magisword not gettin in the wrong hands, aliens coming down, engraved gemstones onto swords, talk about a Void thing. Forget that last one, and you pretty much know the whole story.

 **Cattus:** And where might this Blade of Combination be?

 **Cyrus** casually speaking: Downstairs in the kitchen.

A loud explosion goes off downstairs prompting everyone to go visit. They check in the kitchen and find Witchy Simone making another potion in the pot, which had gone off in her face without causing too much damage to the room.

 **Cyrus:** Ah, look! You made some special cocktail sauce! Guess we're havin plenty of shrimp when this is over!

 **Vambre:** You're still here, Simone?

 **Simone:** Yeah. I really wanted to try that potion again from yesterday. But hey, I found this thingamabob! That's gotta count for somethin, right? (Holds up Blade of Combination)

 **Narrrator:** COMBINER MAGISWORD!

The sword is a golden rod in the shape of a regular broadsword with a large V on its base and an amethyst gem at the bottom of the handle. The warriors gaze at the object, slowly reaching for it before Cyrus smacks their hands away.

 **Cyrus** while **Prohyas** and **Vambre** rub their hands: Come on now! I haven't even told ya'll how to use it yet!

 **Prohyas** and **Vambre:** Sorry.

 **Cyrus:** Everyone, once more than one person grabs hold of this doohickey, your strength will be upped by a ton! Make it, mountain size if you will. But if you're the only one holdin the sword, you're only gonna get half the power of the normal fusion. At least that's as far as I know.

 **Familiar:** So, Simone, you're strong enough to take on all of us just by touching us!

 **Simone:** I am? (Pokes Bimm with sword tip)

Bimm immediately passes out on the floor from the poke with a silly expression on her face and her booty raised in the air.

 **Simone:** Huh. It worked!

 **Prohyas** speaking to **Familiar** while looking at **Bimm:** Talk about mountain size, am I right bro? Hehehe- (Gets bumped by Familiar's arm)

 **Cyrus:** Anyway, that's basically it, really. Nothing too difficult to understand. Except, when you're fused with each other, you'll become some sort of collective mind. A single person.

 **Vambre:** Single person?! I can't imagine what everyone's thoughts are like…

 **Prohyas:** Yeah. Especially after Glori struggled to understand the concept of "Personal Space."

 **Cattus:** Ah, you two. I'm sure it can't be that bad.

 **Prohyas:** Oh, really? You ever heard of a fetish for diapers and farting?

 **Frank** disturbed: Bwaaak..!

 **Cattus** disturbed: …(Covers mouth) I have now.

 **Cyrus:** Trust me fellas. Once you fuse with each other, you won't feel that way. Matter of fact, I'll even fuse with you if you like. At least then if somethin happens we'll still have self-control.

 **Bimm** getting up: That's not a bad idea. But what about Glori?

 **Cyrus:** If she's learned by now how to combine her and her Magiswords together, then she'll end up becoming a remorseless killing machine, having the mentality of the swords themselves, especially the Knowledge Magisword!

 **Vambre:** Let's just hope she hasn't used them yet. Alright, Professor. (Reaches hand out) Let us combine.

 **Familiar** holding onto the sword with **Prohyas:** I've got a bad feeling about this.

 **Prohyas:** Eh. It's not the worst episode we've had all year.

 **Simone** glowing while holding the sword: So, we're going out on a quest to save the world? Maybe this'll help support me enough to finally quit my job!

 **Cattus** glowing: And we can use our skills to help all the people out there who need us more than ever!

 **Vambre** glowing: You're right! And if we're going to become one, we'll need to think like one. Right, Professor?

 **Cyrus** glowing during the fusion process: For once, ya got it right, sister!

 **Bimm** glowing intensely: I'm a little nervous, but I'll try!

 **Cattus:** Believe in your power, Bimm, and together, we can move mountains!

 **Prohyas:** Just like our size! (Gets slapped by Vambre) Ow!

 **Cyrus:** Alright then lovebirds. The fusion should be done in 3...2- (Explodes)

The group explode into a massive ball of fire and transform into a single being resembling a tall multicolored guardian with Prohyas' boots and paint, Cattus' scarf and eyes, Bimm's hat, ears, and eye color, Familiar's clothes, Simone's skin color, Vambre's hair and belt, and Cyrus' robe, complete with a similar facial structure to Cattus.

 **New Fusion** opening his eyes: One...

The new character looks at himself in the broken kitchen mirror and poses.

 **New Fusion** with a combined voice: YEAH! That's what I'm talkin about! Huh. What should we call ourselves? Should we be called a pre-existing name? I have Cattus' face. No, no. I'll call myself...Centurion Vimbus! Sounds silly, but seems fitting. (Pulls out Combination Magisword) Alright! Let's go see where the action is! (Pauses and lowers sword) But first, I'd better clear my thoughts in meditation. (Sits down with legs crossed and eyes closed)

End of Chapter 1


	2. Mighty Magiswords: Fusion Wars Part 2

In the nearby village near the Deep Dark Woods, a tall, menacing black, gold, and silver creature walks by, scaring people away. She knocks down multiple structures with relative ease, looking around resenting the landscape.

 **Fusion:** This place is infested with nothing but parasites. (Pushes statue down near running civilians) But thanks to the Knowledge Magisword, I now know how to cleanse it. (Looks at apple stand next to her) You there! Hand me an apple! I'm starving!

 **Pig Guy:** Yeah, sure. They're free. (Tosses apple at Fusion)

Fusion eats the apple, but she's still hungry.

 **Fusion:** Mm. Not full enough. May as well take the whole thing.

 **Pig Guy:** Go ahead. I don't really know why I'm in this story to begin with. Still tryin ta process it.

 **Centurion:** Hey, Fusion!

Fusion turns from the stand and holds it up near her in confusion, looking at Centurion.

 **Centurion:** Get a load of this! (Pulls out Blade of Combination)

 **Narrator:** COMBINER MAGISWORD!

Fusion wears a very unamused expression and tosses the apple stand at Centurion, which he slashes in two, leaving free apples for everyone behind him as they each collect some.

 **Fusion** holding the Knowledge Magisword: You look familiar. I suspect those warriors were trying to get this sword back. Well, you're too late! (Transforms Knowledge Magisword into broadsword with ruby colored gem on the base) I'm already in possession of each of the confiscated Magiswords! And soon, I will destroy not only the people on this god forsaken planet, but the entire universe!

 **Centurion** in just **Vambre's** voice: That doesn't sound like something Glori would say. (Switches to combined voice) Time to stop whatever's in her head!

Centurion runs forward and both he and Fusion clash in a sword fight! They slash and swipe at each other, throw kicks, throw punches, and flip in the air a few times. Centurion, with his back turned, even uses his tail to fight. Fusion grabs hold of his tail, but Cattus' memory of Glori doing the same thing to toss him away (a notable weakness). This, for a moment, angers him, giving his tail the strength to toss Fusion into several large trees, which she knocks down with ease! Fusion takes two trees nearby and smashes them into Centurion, but they don't seem to affect him as much. Fusion jumps onto the other combiner and slams his whole body to the ground where the people are! She punches him in the face a few times, and he bites down onto her finger!

 **Fusion** letting go: Agh! What are you? A shark?!

 **Centurion:** Here's some trivia. Vambre is a rare descendant of vampires! (Opens mouth to show his fangs like Vambre's)

 **Fusion** grinning: It doesn't matter what you are. I'll deconstruct you somehow! (Slashes sword)

Centurion's arm gets cut and he stumbles backward towards a windmill. He takes a blade from it's fan and uses it and the Combiner Magisword like a samurai with two katanas. He cuts Fusion's stomach and chest, only for her to grab his arm with the windmill piece and break off the tool! Centurion seizes the opportunity to use the Combiner Magisword to chop right into Fusion's rather liquid-like shoulder. Regardless, she still feels it and Fusion takes her sword and slashes at Centurion's to wack it off her, grazing his gemstone. Centurion's fusion deforms for a second, but he keeps himself leveled and continues to fight.

 **Centurion** reforming: Agh..! Losing focus..! (Looks at the civilians and village) The people are gonna get hurt if we stay here any longer. Better take this somewhere else.

Centurion charges towards Fusion and slams her on the ground by the head! He grazes her across the surface as he runs further and further, making his way to the trees and tossing her into the air! He does a spin kick before she lands to the ground and sends her into a hill; the shockwave of the kick blowing some of the trees down! He looks back at the village and sees someone's Trampoline Magisword next to their house.

 **Centurion:** Perfect! (Grabs Magisword)

 **Narrator:** TRAMPOLINE MAGISWORD!

Centurion bounces on the trampoline and leaps all the way to the hill like a catopault!

 **Centurion** while holding his hatWEEEEE!

 **Civilians below:** WOAH!

 **Random Guy:** Hey, isn't that the Warrior Girl?

 **Other Random Dude:** That can't be! She's too cat-like to be her! In fact, she look like she wearin the suit that old dude wears back at the academy!

Centurion lands on his two paws and knees and ducks his head from a lunge from Fusion! He lunges his tail into Fusion's stomach, pushing her back!

 **Fusion** stumbling backwards: OOF!

 **Centurion Simone:** Come at me, bro! (Swipes tail at Fusion)

Fusion gets knocked onto the grass and trips Centurion with a kick! He drops the Combiner Magisword but quickly grabs onto it with his tail! Fusion converts the Knowledge Magisword into the Banana Peel Magisword and tosses it at the other fusion's face.

 **Centurion** pulling off the banana: A banana peel?! (Holds up Combiner Magisword) Can't there ever be a more realistic sword like this one?!

Fusion runs over to Centurion and converts the Banana Peel Magisword into a Ballpoint one, scribbling on his outfit!

 **Centurion Simone:** Now ya done did it! (Slashes at Fusion)

Fusion quickly turns her sword into a broadsword and clashes with Centurion's attack! She pushes him back and bashes into him with her boulder-like shoulder! The hero fusion falls off the cliff and stabs the Combiner Magisword into the side of it while hanging from it at a huge height from the ground below! Fusion morphs her sword into the Bag of Snakes Magisword and sends several snakes down the cliff. Centurion wacks off some of them with his other hand and springs himself up the cliff with his blade, leaving it back on the side. He takes his tail and grabs the sword from out the cliff and turns back to block Fusion's chop! Fusion jumps backward and uses an Acorn Magisword to shoot rapidly at Centurion, who cuts some of them with his sword and blocks with his arms!

 **Centurion:** Ow, ow, ow, ooow! Dirty trick using all our swords against us, Fusion! (Grabs Acorn Magisword and converts it back to Knowledge Magisword) But you're just a one man army! There's eight of us and only one of you!

 **Fusion** grinning maniacally: I disagree. (Shoots heat vision at the Combiner Magisword)

The gem of the sword reacts and Bimm suddenly defuses with Centurion and falls on the ground, only this time appearing with blue hair and eyes.

 **Bimm** feeling herself: What the?!

 **Centurion:** BWAAK! Bimm?! How did you defuse with us?!

 **Centurion** **Cattus** losing focus: Hey! Now I can't see anything! Are we still meditating?

Centurion gets kicked in the stomach by Fusion and sent flying into a tree with falling branches!

 **Fusion:** You'll be meditating in your sleep, monk! Now, as for you, let's see if I can plant a carrot in the ground! (Prepares to stomp Bimm)

 **Bimm** with nowhere to run: GAH! (Covers face)

Fusion stomps on Bimm, but she freezes and falls on her back holding her foot in pain!

 **Fusion** rolling over: YOOOW! Son of a...Huu! Ow! (Rolls on sides and head)

Bimm stands perfectly fine, still covering her face, leaving only cracks on the ground beneath her. She looks back up and realizes she's safe.

 **Bimm:** I...I'm alive!

 **Centurion** **Familiar:** Bimm! You still have 50% of our strength!

 **Bimm:** I do? (Gets excited) I do! (Frantically runs towards Fusion while she gets herself up) YAAAH! (Kicks Fusion away)

 **Fusion** flying away: GAAAAaaaaa...! (Leaves ding in sky)

 **Centurion Cyrus** restoring balance to the fusion: That outta do the trick! Sorry Cattus. I'm not 100% used to bein like this. Gotta keep the form stable.

 **Centurion Familiar:** Good on you, sis! You really showed her who's boss!

 **Bimm** nervously walking towards **Centurion** about to faint: Thanks. I just hope I never have to do that again. That was...Guuugh...(Faints and fuses back with Centurion)

 **Centurion:** Now how exactly did Bimm defuse with me? (Looks at gemstone at bottom of sword) It's probably cause of this cheap lookin gemstone. Like it's a video game power, BAAAK, source or somethin. Better take my chances at smashin her broadsword if I'm going to beat her.

Fusion quickly falls out of the sky and makes a huge punch into the ground, creating a shockwave that makes the cliff explode and send Centurion flying! He uses Bimm's cat dynamics to hop onto multiple falling boulders and onto a nearby building, stabbing the sword into it's concrete wall and safely landing to the ground. The civilians far behind Centurion continue to watch in curiosity and surprise, seeing Fusion walking out of the smoke left from the cliff's explosion.

 **Fusion** speed walking: I'll teach you to defy the laws of gravity! (Takes out Magisword)

Fusion takes her sword and slashes multiple times at Centurion before he can use his sword to try and lunge at Fusion's gemstone. He misses, and Fusion punches him in the gut, causing him to fall down and cough! Fusion kicks him in the cheek and he looks at her and wipes off a hint of blood before spitting a tooth out.

 **Centurion:** Ok… (Slashes Fusion's legs with sword)

 **Fusion** with cut legs: YAGH! (Tries stabbing Centurion)

Centurion rolls over and gets on his feet, still attempting chops to Fusion, almost like a chef. He gets closer and closer to her, trying to take his hand and smash the gemstone on her broadsword, but she headbutts him and knocks him into a potion stand in the crater. He looks at the potions labeled: Extract, Salt, Atoms, and Ka-Boom.

 **Centurion Simone:** You know what happens when you split an atom? (Picks up Atoms potion)

Fusion jumps up and tries to stab Centurion when she lands, but he dodges and makes a massive leap in the air. He throws the Atoms Potion at the other capsules, causing them to make a gigantic explosion that startles the rest of the town! Many hiding villagers step out of the buildings to see if the fight is over while Centurion makes a hard landing on the ground from the blast in front of the smoke!

 **Centurion Prohyas** defusing: Perfect landing! (Separates)

 **Bimm** holding her arm: I certainly hope this is over.

 **Cattus:** Me too. But I'm also very concerned for Glori's life.

 **Cyrus:** Eh, don't worry. I'm sure she's fine. I've seen plenty of worse situations with this sort of stuff. In fact, there she is right there, comin outta that smoke.

Fusion, not Glori, slowly limps out of the smoke with an incredibly deranged expression and a monstrously deformed body from the explosion. The gemstone on her broadsword is cracked, forcing it to transform back into the Knowledge Magisword.

 **Cyrus:** Correction. It WAS her.

 **Frank** in perfect English with his head down: Oh boy…

 **Fusion:** You may have won the day, warriors. But I still have the Knowledge Magisword, and all of Vambre and Prohyas'! You don't stand a-

 **Familiar** with an unamused expression, taking out the Combiner Magisword: Yeah, whatever. (Jumps in front of Fusion's face)

 **Fusion:** Wait, wha- (Gets sliced lengthwise along with her Magisword)

Fusion quickly gets violently sliced in two by Familiar and the Knowledge Magisword shatters its glass, dropping the ruby gemstone in it. The Combiner Magisword also falls apart on impact with the ground, dropping its amethyst gemstone.

 **Familiar:** Huh. I won!

 **Vambre:** Yes! Quite violently too!

 **Prohyas:** Don't you think that was a bit much?

 **Familiar:** Well, I didn't wanna take any chances. Besides, it's not that bad. Look. Her innards are made up of all the liquefied magiswords.

All the confiscated Magiswords fall into a pile and the sliced body regenerates itself, fusing back together as Glori again. Glori opens her eyes and looks around at the warriors and the civilians.

 **Glori:** Um...Hi. I uh, guess I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?

 **Cyrus:** Say no more. You must've been corrupted by them gemstones in that Magisword, weren't you?

 **Glori** picking up the ruby gemstone: Uh, yes. Yes I was. Hehe. (Crushes gemstone in palm while wearing a crazed look)

 **Prohyas:** And thus concludes the great and legendary Fusion War!

 **Vambre:** Fusion War? Brother, we've only fought for an hour. Matter of fact, it was barely even 30 minutes!

 **Civilians:** HORRY FOR THE WARRIORS! (Start cheering)

 **Cattus** flattered: They're...cheering for us!

 **Bimm:** Wow! Never felt like much of a hero before. Maybe one day I should try and become...become...SQUAAAK! (Covers mouth)

 **Cyrus:** Oh, yeah. Sorry bout that. Forgot I still had ol Frank on my head. (Pats Frank's back) Ain't that right Frankie boy?

 **Frank** flapping his wings a little: Bok bok!

 **Familiar:** Well, thank goodness we don't have to go through any of that anymore! I don't wanna see any of Prohyas' sick fantasies ever again!

 **Prohyas:** Hey, it's not THAT bad. Plus, I already got over them after fusing with Cattus' mind. Speaking of which, don't you have something special to say to a certain someone, Cat Dude?

 **Cattus:** A certain someone? No, I don't think so. (Sounds slightly shy) Why do you ask?

 **Prohyas:** Oh, you know. The whole mind melding thing. Learning each other's secrets and how much we "admire" each other.

 **Cattus** blushing: Um...

 **Bimm:** Well, I kinda felt the same way. I really admired you guys when we went on that quest yesterday. Especially you, Cattus. You've really improved.

 **Vambre:** Yes, Cattus, most of the attacks we performed as Centurion were from you. How did you improve in less than one night?!

 **Cattus**

:I was just observing yesterday against Glori and learned so I would not have to fight with my Magisword. It is very dull today.

 **Mayor** walking toSimone:You there! That was amazing! You look like someone who needs some help. As mayor of the town, I reward you and these people with as much money as you need for your effort against the tall woman.

 **Simone** :(Gasps) OMG! I could get a lot of money from that! I wouldn't need my bum old job anymore! (Hugs Mayor) OH! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! (Kisses man on cheek several times)

 **Familiar** : Good. We can definitely use this to pay rent too. Maybe we can buy a house afterward or something.

 **Vambre** :Wait! What about us? We helped too!

 **Mayor** :Oh, you two. Um...I don't have enough for you two, but I do have plenty of Magiswords to go around to replace any that may have been broken in the fight.

 **Vambre and Prohyas** freaking out:This...is...THE BEST DAY EVEEEER!

 **Cyrus** :Well, I guess that takes care of that. Now, about the Magiswords.

 **Vambre, Prohyas,andGlori:** Huh? Well, uh...Sorry about stealing, and all.

 **Cyrus** :Ah, it's nothin. I think you've all learned your lesson.

 **Glori** :And I guess I really owe you guys an apology. You really saved my life! If you hadn't, this whole universe would've been doomed! I wouldn't want that to happen!

 **Vambre** :It's ok, Glori. We've all made plenty of mistakes before. Maybe we just need to start from the beginning and see if we can make things better for ourselves.

 **Glori** :You're right! I'll start by cleaning up the mess I made and return all the magiswords back to their rightful place! To Bunky.

 **Prohyas** :NO! Nonononononono. We do not want to do that.

 **Vambre** :Na-ah!

 **Cyrus, Cattus, Familiar,andBimm:** Vambre...Prohyas…!

 **Vambre and Prohyas** sighing: ...Ok. You're right.

 **Vambre** :But, hey. Can we still have the Knowledge Magisword? Or at the very least, we can fix it for you?

 **Cyrus** :Sounds good to me.

 **Bimm** :Yep.

 **Familiar** :Mhm.

 **Cattus** :Fair enough.

 **Glori** :Here you go!

 **Vambre and Prohyas** getting the Magisword back: OoooOOOH!

 **Glori** :Oh, and I guess you'll need these too. (Hands the warriors their magiswords)

 **Prohyas** :(Gasps) My Dolphin!

 **Vambre** :My Hearts! Thank you, Glori!

 **Cyrus** :Anyway, how bout we all go for some of that cocktail sauce from earlier, huh? Whaddaya say, Simone?

 **Simone** :Let's get it on! (Walks with other students)

 **The main cast exiting the scene:** ALRIGHT!

While walking by, Vambre accidentally steps on the amethyst gem, shattering it. For a moment, both the ruby and amethyst gems glow before they go completely dark and grey.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
